


That's Not What I'm Gonna Do

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Science Bros, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't sleep. When he sleeps, he has nightmares. But maybe Bruce can help with that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not What I'm Gonna Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Science Bros fic, which I wrote months ago but literally lost during my move. Just found it again! It's supposed to be just Science Bros, but I think it's impossible for me to write them in any way but "pre-slash".  
> There's reference to an event that happened in IM3, but I'm just screwing with the timeline. Story occurs pre-IM3.

Tony was in hell. He was there - he'd never left - and he deserved to be there. He deserved it, after all he'd done.

The voices, speaking a language he couldn't understand, the rough hands - he couldn't see - they threw a bag over his head and plunged him into the water, the cold, dirty water filling his nose and mouth, drowning him…

He fought. He fought them but they didn't stop. The voices in the dark. The screaming. The cloth of the bag blocking his mouth.

He couldn't breathe-no! No no no!

 

Bruce was woken by a calm, cultured voice calling his name. "Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner." He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, and, as always, in that first moment of consciousness, forgot where he was. That he wasn't sleeping in some hut in the middle of nowhere, with the possibility of having to run from one moment to the next. He was at Stark Tower - Avengers Tower. It all came rushing back. He was safe. Thanks to Tony Stark, he was safe.

But why was Jarvis waking him? He realized he could hear another sound, that was not the A.I.'s voice. A cry, a keening. "Jarvis? What's wrong?" He hoped there wasn't another attack going on. He really wasn't ready to deal with another alien invasion just yet. Actually, make that never.

"Dr. Banner, I advise you to remain calm. Sir seems to be having a nightmare. His suite is soundproofed, as you are aware, but your senses may pick up the noise. I thought it best to warn you."

Bruce shook his head at that. Jarvis was basically telling him not to "Hulk out", as Tony affectionately put it.

 _Tony._ Bruce scrambled to his feet.

"Jarvis, can you show me Tony please?" In the month that Bruce had been playing at Tony Stark's "candy land", he gradually began to realize just how much access Tony had given him, even with Jarvis. There was almost nothing he couldn't request.

A holographic screen immediately burst to life on the wall of Bruce's room. Tony was thrashing in his jumbo sized bed, his sleeping face twisted in agony.

"No, don't!" he cried out.

Bruce felt his heart rate spike, but spoke calmly to the Other Guy in the back of his head. _Tony needs me. Not you. He needs me right now. He needs us calm. He's scared._

Somehow it worked, and the Other Guy stayed put.

Bruce was scared, though. He moved as quickly as he could to the elevator, all his focus on remaining calm. He knew what it was like to be tortured by nightmares, nightmares of all the horrible things that had happened to him, and knew that Tony was going through the same thing.

When he arrived at the door to Tony's bedroom, he whispered to Jarvis.

"Open the door to Tony's bedroom. He needs help."

"Dr. Banner, I am afraid that Sir has programmed me to open the door only if _you_ are in need of his assistance."

"Ok. Then I am in need of his assistance. Extremely in need." Bruce growled before it really sunk into his brain what the A.I. had said. Tony programmed the door to open only for him?

He had no time to ponder that, because the door slid open and Bruce ran to Tony's side. Tony was curled up on the bed, hands gripping the sheets in terror.

"Stop! No more!" he gasped.

"Tony" Bruce said, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could. He softly sat on the bed, crawling over to where Tony was struggling. "Tony," he said again, a bit louder, but still calm. Tony jerked to a sitting position, his eyes open but clearly not seeing what was in front of him.

"It's me. Bruce. You're safe." He had to do something to bring Tony out of this nightmare. Unsure, he lightly touched Tony's hand where it gripped the sheets.

"They're coming back. They'll come back!"

Bruce moved closer, putting his other hand on Tony's back. He felt the heat and fear radiating off the other man's shaking body.

"No, Tony. They're gone. You're safe."

Tony gripped Bruce's forearm, holding on for dear life. He looked into Bruce's eyes and for a moment it seemed that Tony was actually seeing him.

"You - you?" He gasped, fear still in his voice.

"It's me. I'm here." Bruce shifted so he could better see Tony's eyes, his right hand slipping from Tony's back but still staying close. Tony's eyes were far off again. He wasn't aware of where he was. Those wide eyes were full of pain and fear. He kept hold of Bruce's arm.

"No-no! Don't leave me here!" Tony cried. Bruce's heart clenched at the terror in his voice.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Feeling completely at a loss, Bruce took a chance and put his arm around Tony's back again. He slid backwards to prop himself against the headboard and pulled Tony back against him in a bear hug.

"You're home. You're safe. I'm not leaving." As he said it, he felt the truth of it. It had been such a short time, but he had no desire to run from this place.

Tony was trembling against him. His head rested against Bruce's chest, with Bruce's arms crossed around him, holding him tight. Bruce just kept repeating, in his calmest voice, "You're safe, Tony. You're safe."

Against his forearm, Bruce felt the smooth metal of the arc reactor and the fierce pounding of Tony's heart. He kept softly repeating the words, holding tight - he had no idea how long - until Tony's death grip on his arm eased a bit. He finally felt Tony's weight relax into him. The ravaged heartbeat gradually slowed and Tony returned to a dreamless sleep, or at least better dreams.

Bruce continued to hold on. He wouldn't let Tony go. He eventually drifted off, listening to Tony's quieted breathing and the strangely soothing whir of the arc reactor.

 

Bruce woke confused again, unsure where he was and why Tony was asleep, practically lying on top of him. Then he remembered the night before and it all made sense. He kept himself still, trying not to wake Tony, who was lying on his stomach, curled up against Bruce.

He must have felt Bruce move, because he stirred and his dark eyes opened, a bit clouded. He shook his head as if to clear his vision, and stared down at his right hand, which was resting against Bruce's chest. Then he raised his eyes to meet Bruce's.

Bruce didn't move. He tried a calm smile to put Tony at ease. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Tony jumped to a sitting position, as if he had been burned. Bruce saw him try to call up his playboy/billionaire/asshole mask and throw out a quippy answer, but it only worked for a second, before falling to pieces. Bruce saw panic and shame in Tony's eyes, feelings he lived with every day - at least he had, until Tony had come into his life.

"It's ok. You're ok." Bruce said.

"I'm…sorry." Wow. That was something he had never heard Tony Stark say.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

Tony looked down at the bed. "I woke you up, must have been loud if you heard me last night."

"Actually, Jarvis woke me up."Tony looked up. "He was concerned about you."

Tony raised his eyebrows at that, his mask half-way back on. But then his eyes fell from Bruce's, roaming the room.

Bruce figured he was embarrassed, and, wanting to give Tony some space, shifted toward the edge of the bed. "You want some coffee? I can-"

Tony's eyes snapped up and his hand reached out for Bruce seemingly without his knowledge. "No!" The fear was back in Tony's eyes.

Bruce moved back, closer to Tony. "I'm staying. I'm right here."

Tony looked away, doing the not looking Bruce in the eyes thing again. After so much fierce concentration from Tony's stare in the past weeks, Bruce had gotten used to it, and almost missed it. And seeing Tony Stark at a loss for words was freaking him out.

After some time, Tony spoke. "She - she left me. She left me alone." He ran his hand over his face and groaned. "It was - I was - like I was falling again. Back in the - "he could hardly say it " _wormhole._ I woke up and she…I asked her, no, I fucking _begged_  her to stay and she left me alone."

Pepper. Bruce had wondered why she hadn't been around in the past few weeks. But Tony hadn't said anything, so Bruce hadn't pushed it.

Bruce put his hand softly on Tony's. Tony let him, not pulling away.

"That's not what I'm gonna do, ok?" Tony's eyes met Bruce's for a millisecond, then darted away.

"Ok."

Bruce took a glance at the clock. "Look, it's still early. Why don't you just get some more sleep?" He moved back to prop himself against the headboard. "I'll hang out here."

Tony pulled his hand back, but nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He looked like he wanted to say something more, but let it drop. He searched around for his pillow, finding it had been thrown to the floor. Tony placed his pillow near Bruce's arm, which was resting on the mattress. Not touching, but definitely close. Then he lay down and closed his eyes.

Bruce just sat, calmly watching until Tony fell asleep once again.

He was not going anywhere.


End file.
